


calm before the storm

by LittleMusing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: Are you ready to protect the world you once despised? Perhaps. | Me writing and warming up for WMTSB3





	calm before the storm

Did you know there's just about 130 mortals of various races who pledge themselves to the Grandcypher?

Of course, they're not _all_ on the ship at once, but the skies seem so wide open now. Not as cramped as when Sandalphon thought it was merely the lab, himself, and Lucifer.

He takes a delicate sip of coffee, Lucifer's old blend. He's learnt to stoop to inferior skydweller beans, so that he doesn't need to continuously restock that one specific type. It's for special occasions, a signal of the time to come. He can feel the tremors in those six wings he bears, a hushed whisper that out there, there's Beelzebub, Belial, and who knows who else have been roped into those schemes. The bitter taste of the liquid in the cup snaps him back into focus.

These happy days will not last, and will not continue, should he not step up to the task.

Fancy that. A promise he made to Lucifer alone, has grown to encompass essentially all of existence. Is he ready to save the world he once so despised he would kill - in fact, did try to kill - the singular thread of fate that it depended on?

Perhaps.

"Hey! Whatcha doin' out here by your lonesome?"

The red dragon takes roost in his hair. He's not as heavy as Sandalphon initially assumed.

"Drinking coffee."

"Well, yeah, I can see that."

The captain would probably be not far behind, along with the girl in blue. They've taken to begging him to read out some of his poetry. Such simple minds, he thinks, with a smirk hidden by his cup. He's fine with entertaining them for a little longer, before doubtless, something or someone will give way. The blue skies over yonder may see itself splintered into oblivion, consumed by a growing menace biding its time.

How much can a mortal's fragile shoulders carry? Singularity or not, they are just the one. Ah, but then again, there is the red dragon and girl in blue. His mistake for counting them out.

... and himself too, he supposes.

Someone tugs at his sleeve. As expected, he's greeted by the grinning faces of the captain and the girl in blue. The red dragon also pulls at his hair.

"You're not going to get me to read faster that way," he admonishes lightly.

The captain hangs off one arm, the girl in blue on the other, apparently not heeding him. Sandalphon sighs, lips stubbornly curling up into a small smile anyway. He could get used to this. _Did you foresee this, Lucifer?_ he wants to ask. The supreme primarch had spent so long gazing 'below'  his station, he became infuriatingly, charmingly, mortal himself, wanting to pass on his legacy to one as 'odd' as Sandalphon.

Now, the world is in his hands, and he will choose to protect it like Lucifer before him.

Come to think of it, if Lucifer's gift to this plane of existence was the coffee, would Sandalphon's be the verses contained in a journal? That would be something to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write some words before the event hits and every granblue player simultaneously succumbs or something
> 
> Good luck, everybody


End file.
